


Когда твой босс болен

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), VenusianLullaby



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2016 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элаис заболел, а Энтони ухаживает за ним</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда твой босс болен

Энтони проснулся в два часа ночи от странных стонов, которые издавал лежащий рядом Элаис.  
— Босс? Босс, ты в порядке?  
— Да, я… я просто замерз немного, вот и всё, — ответил он дрожащим голосом.  
— Немного? Да тебя лихорадит! — Маркони как ошпаренный вскочил с кровати и начал искать градусник в тумбочке. — Да где же этот чёртов… а, вот он, — он достал градусник и передал его Элаису. — Держи.  
Пока Элаис сидел с термометром во рту, Энтони пошёл на кухню и вернулся с кувшином воды.  
— Я открыл окно на кухне. Тебе всё равно нужен свежий воздух.  
— Свежий воздух? Здесь, в Нью Йорке? — усмехнулся Карл, вынимая изо рта пикающий градусник. — О, бог ты мой.  
— Что?  
— Ты был прав. У меня лихорадка. 38,7.  
— Я звоню твоему доктору.  
— А может...  
— _Тебе. Нужен. Доктор_ , — сказал Энтони, подавая ему плед.  
Элаис развёл руками:  
— Тебе виднее.  
Пока Энтони говорил по телефону с доктором, Карл решил попить воды, но в итоге из-за дрожащих рук почти всё разлил, а из-за лихорадки вынужден был вернуться в кровать.  
— Доктор скоро будет, — он посмотрел на лужу под ногами. — Серьёзно? Босс, тебе нужен покой. Ты можешь звать меня в любой момент.  
— Я уже не маленький, да и не хочу быть тебе обузой.  
Энтони сел рядом с Элаисом на край кровати и взял его за руку.  
— Ты не обуза. Никогда не будешь.  
Они смотрели друг на друга до тех пор, пока не раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Что-то больно быстро, — сказал Энтони, направляясь к двери.  
— Конечно, — крикнул ему Карл, забравшись обратно под одеяло, — ты же угрожал его пристрелить, если он не прибудет вовремя.

Энтони смиренно сидел на кухне, пока доктор проводил осмотр, и краем уха подслушивал, что же там происходит. Оказалось, что его босс недомогает уже три дня, вот только ему об этом не говорил. Упрямый. Впрочем, как и всегда. Доктор написал бумажку с рекомендациями и дал жаропонижающее средство. Для ещё большей эффективности Энтони положил Карлу на лоб смоченную тёплой водой тряпку.  
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Энтони, забравшись в кровать.  
— Всё ещё морозит, — ответил Элаис. — И хочется спать.  
— Ну, тогда давай спать, — Энтони подвинулся ближе и обнял его. — Уверен, что с утра тебе станет лучше.

***

Первое, что Элаис увидел, открыв глаза — Энтони, стоящего в дверном проёме.  
— И давно ты на ногах? — спросил он.  
— Где-то полчаса, — ответил Энтони, улыбаясь. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Даже мёртвые чувствуют себя лучше, чем я, — произнёс Карл, не отрывая голову от подушки.  
Энтони ухмыльнулся.  
— Есть будешь?  
— Угу, — пробурчал Карл.  
Минут через пять Энтони принёс маленький столик и поставил на него глиняный горшочек с крем-супом. Сверху был выложен слегка поджаренный багет с сыром бри.  
— Не знал, что ты готовишь, — усмехнулся Элаис и снял первую пробу.  
— Специально ждал случая, — улыбнулся Энтони в ответ. — Тебе нравится?  
— Ты должен готовить чаще, — ответил он задумчиво. — Это божественно.  
— Ну, у меня много талантов, да, — улыбка Энтони стала ещё шире, и он сел на стул рядом с кроватью. — Так… мне остаться и присмотреть за тобой?  
— Ни в коем случае, — сказал Элаис, уплетая суп. — Нам нужно закончить вчерашнее, помнишь?  
— А если тебе станет хуже?  
— Энтони, мне не пять лет. Я смогу позаботиться о себе.  
— Но босс...  
— Энтони, — он посмотрел на него и тяжело вздохнул. — Пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне в деле.  
Маркони просто кивнул и направился к выходу.  
— Звони, если что-то понадобится.

***

— Ты звонил пять минут назад, — сказал Элаис, наливая себе чай и покашливая.  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя!  
— Я понимаю, но не нужно звонить мне каждые пять минут! Мало что меняется за это время.  
— Ладно. Прости меня, — голос Маркони стал звучать спокойнее.  
— Всё в порядке, Энтони, — голос Элаиса тоже зазвучал теплее и нежнее. — Всё в порядке.  
Он мог поклясться, что Энтони сейчас стоит там и улыбается.  
— Ты сам-то как? — промолвил Карл, сделав первый глоток горячего имбирного чая.  
— Отлично, босс. Осталось разобраться с этим предателем Джейсоном.  
В трубке возникло напряженное молчание.  
— Будь осторожен, прошу тебя. В последний раз, когда мы сталкивались с ним, он тебя чуть не убил.  
— Всё будет в порядке, босс. Я подготовился.  
— Уверен, что не нужно подкрепление?  
— Я уже большой мальчик и могу о себе позаботится. Верно?  
Элаис только засмеялся.  
— Созвонимся позже.

***

Всё-таки в тишине Карлу было скучно. Он уже пожалел о том, что отговорил Энтони от постоянных звонков. Это было даже весело. Так что теперь он пытался дозвонится до него. Да, именно «пытался», потому что его верный друг отказывался брать трубку, а это означало одно из двух: либо он над ним прикалывается, либо что-то случилось. Карл очень надеялся на первый вариант. Одна последняя попытка, и если на этот раз он не ответит...  
К счастью, всё обошлось.  
— Семь пропущенных, Карл! Семь! И ты мне говоришь не волноваться?  
— Во-первых, ты сразу берёшь трубку, — вздохнул Элаис. — Во-вторых, я не волновался, мне просто… просто нужно было кое-что от тебя.  
— О, да? И что именно?  
— У нас… закончились спагетти, — ответил Карл, открывая кухонный шкафчик. — Можешь заскочить в магазин по дороге домой?  
— Да, без проблем. Что-то ещё?  
— Шоколад. Сто лет не ел шоколад.  
— Вас понял, босс, — усмехнулся Энтони.  
— До вечера.  
— До вечера, дорогой, — сказал Энтони и повесил трубку, оставив Элаиса в недоумении.

***

От сладкого дневного сна Карла пробудил звук открывающейся двери и знакомый мужской голос.  
— Милый, я дома!  
Всё ещё в полусонном состоянии Элаис протёр глаза и взял очки с тумбочки.  
— А, Энтони, это ты.  
— Прости, — Энтони зашёл в комнату и сел на край кровати. — За то, что разбудил.  
— Всё в порядке, не переживай.  
Маркони взял своего босса за руку.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Уже лучше.  
— Ты пил лекарства?  
Элаис кивнул.  
— Температура?  
— Тридцать восемь и два, — ответил Карл. — Но после сна легче.  
Энтони приложил руку ко лбу Элаиса:  
— Мой бедный медвежонок. Ты голоден?  
— Да, я… подожди. _Медвежонок_? — Карл фыркнул. Он мог смириться с «дорогой» или «милый», но… Медвежонок? Серьёзно? К чему этот зоопарк? Вести себя как «обычные» парочки? Пф-ф. Глупости. Они и так вполне обычная пара. И что с того, что он — босс мафии, а Энтони — убийца, да ещё и его сподручный? Чем не романтика?  
— Прости, если обидел тебя, босс, — засмеялся Энтони. — Пойду лучше ужин нам приготовлю.

***

Неделя ужасного кашля (Карл всё ещё удивлён, как он не выкашлял все лёгкие), температуры и лекарств. А также неделя завтраков в постель и звонков каждый час. «Признаться, без последних двух аспектов будет даже скучнее. Хотя завтрак в постель можно и сохранить...» — думал Элаис, принимая холодный утренний душ.  
— Как тебе спалось? — спросил он Энтони, когда вышел из душа.  
— Ужасно, — ответил Энтони, кашляя.  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться дома, отлежаться денёк?  
— Всё в порядке, босс.  
Элаис лишь тяжело вздохнул, зная, что отговорить его будет нелегко.  
Правда, попытаться бы ему стоило.  
— Ты понимаешь, что тебя могли убить? — возмутился Карл, закрывая за собой дверь. — Болезнь нельзя переносить на ногах, Энтони. Особенно с работой вроде твоей. А если с тобой что-нибудь случится? Прости, но я не хочу, чтобы тебя забирали в больницу с этими белыми, вгоняющими в тоску стенами.  
— Но босс....  
— Не хочу ничего слышать. _Тебе нужен отдых_. Так что переодевайся и ложись спать. Это приказ. Теперь мой черёд приносить тебе еду в постель. 


End file.
